


Her Everything

by RegalSQ



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalSQ/pseuds/RegalSQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- Emma and Regina were childhood sweethearts, After three years away in Boston Emma's back for two weeks for her best friends wedding. How will Emma feel seeing her ex-fiancee for the first time since she broke her heart. - Swan Queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving on

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, if i did well SQ would be canon right now.
> 
> Just a quick note, i'm not the best of writers but i do enjoy it. All mistakes are my own as i have no beta etc. If you enjoy this story then please let me know what you think and review, thanks :)

I promised myself that i would never come back here, but three years later here i am in Storybrooke. Who am i kidding, it's not like i had much choice, it was either face my stuck up ex-fiancee or face the wrath of my best friend Mary Margaret for missing out on her wedding, unfortunately for me i chose the first. I haven't seen Regina since she broke up with me three years one hundred and six days ago, yes i still count the days but it's a habit or so that's what i tell myself.

When you grow up in small town like Storybrooke you tend to stay friends with the same group of people, through elementary school to high school or college. Me, Regina, Ruby, Graham and M&M as i like to call Mary Margaret for short, grew up together here. Graham left straight after college for Boston five years ago whilst everyone else apart from me stayed here.

I'm one foot through the door of the diner and i can already see two brunettes rushing towards me.

"I can't believe you finally came."

"I said i would."

Barely here two seconds and i'm already being crushed in one of M&M's bone crushing hugs with Ruby right behind her.

"About time Swan, never thought i'd see the day."

"I told you i was coming Rubes, like i'd miss out on the big build up to her big day."

Ruby always knew how to make me feel guilty, ever since i cheated off her history paper in seventh grade.

"I think what Ruby's trying to say Emma is were just surprised is all, you've been saying you'd come for the past three years."

"Exactly what i mean't, we always have to come visit you in Boston, by the way how is Graham, how's the new living arrangement going?" Ruby's wiggling her eyebrows mischievously at me, i swear sometimes i feel like were right back in high school.

"Still pretty new i mean we've only been dating just under a year and moved in together last month so... um yeah still pretty early."

"Yeah but he's been in love with you since we were like eight years old Emma, i think it's fate." Beamed M&M, she's very big on the whole true love and fairy-tale thing and that's down to her parents fault i think and their true love.

"Yeah but Em's fell in love with Regina in high school and i'm sorry M&M but i ain't ever seen Emma look at anyone else the way she looks at Regina not even someone as hot as Graham."

Oh great it is like being back in high school were there both arguing over who i should be going to prom with. Yes it's true Graham had always had a soft spot for me growing up but it was never mutual, so we just stayed friends. My heart belonged to Regina...and i guess part of me is scared that it still does, but she broke my heart and well when the job opportunity came up in Boston i grabbed it with both hands. Things with Graham just seemed to naturally develop, as lame as excuses go. When you've been single for two years in the city, well that can be pretty lonely place and well before i knew it, me and Graham started hooking up and things kinda spiraled from there.

"Earth to Emma."

"Sorry what did you say Rubes i kinda spaced out there for a second."

"I asked how long you and Graham were staying for?"

"Two weeks, till after the wedding and then we'll head back to Boston."

For a second i swear she looked disappointed but for who, me or Graham?

"Where is he anyway?"

"He was just dropping our stuff off at my dads house, he should be here any minute."

"Good maybe he can kick some sense into Killian whilst he's here."

"Still not asked you to move in yet?"

"No and we've been together for two years, i mean i'm starting to think he doesn't wanna be with me."

"He's crazy about you Rubes but i'll ask Graham to speak to him."

 

* * *

After a quick lunch with Graham and the girls, i ended up back at Ruby's place that she still shares with her granny. We needed to make some last minute plans for Mary Margaret's bachelorette party on Friday whilst she wasn't there. The next two days i spent catching up with close friends and family. I thought maybe Regina had decided to skip town or something but no i should of known i wouldn't be that lucky. I was just picking up a couple of things at the grocery store with Graham. The timing couldn't be worse, just as i was putting some vegetables into the basket, Graham decides to get a little handsy by pulling me from behind and wrapping his arms tight around my waist, i swear i can see Ruby's granny giving me daggers from the chilled foods isle.

"Hmm babe, i was thinking we could have a quiet night in tonight, just...you...me...and that big comfy bed of yours." He said between kissing my kneck whilst rubbing just under my left breast.

"For one it's my dads house and i don't think he'd be happy with you defiling his daughter under the same roof and two..."

"..You're in a public place feeling each other up and i'm sure the Sheriff would be more than happy to arrest you both."

That husky voice...Regina.

I detached myself from him immediately and turned around to see her and her little blonde minion slash slutty office assistant Abby standing by. Her hair was still dark but slightly shorter than her usual long waves. Regina barely looked at me, her eyes were too busy spit roasting Graham. If looks could kill well he'd be more than ten feet under by now.

"Why don't you carry on with the shopping dear and i'll join you in a minute." She smiled that fake politician smile Abby's way as the blonde practically skipped passed me.

"Um.. Graham, why don't you go get that bottle of wine you wanted to go with tonight's dinner."

"Are you sure?" He was looking between me and Regina, who was now rolling her eyes as if this conversation was beneath her.

"I'm sure, i'll catch up."

He looked once more at Regina as if giving her some silent warning before heading off in the same direction as Abby.

"Well i see he still follows you around like a little lost boy, somethings never change." She sniped.

"Oh and i see you're dating some new office hussy but then again you always like to have your fingers in all the pies." I shot back. I only new about Abby, Regina's latest squeeze from M&M, she never really liked me with Regina, even though she was both of are friends.

"And i see you're still your immature self."

"Listen, i get that you are pissed off that i'm with Graham but it's been three years Regina and at least i waited before i jumped into bed with the next person...oh wait no you didn't even do that did you!"

"You think i'm jealous of him?" She laughed that cruel laugh i knew she'd put on when she felt defensive.

"I'm finally happy again and i'm only here for two weeks. So please for M&M's sake i'm sure we can co-exist without ruining this special time for her."

I swear i saw her gasp as if i stung her for a split second before her regal poker face was once again put in place.

"For Mary Margaret's sake, fine."

I forced a small smile and turned off in the direction of Graham.

"You really are happy?" Her voice sounded so vulnerable and small, i turned around.

"I am and for what it's worth i hope Abby makes you happy." and in that moment i genuinely meant it, she may have broke my heart but we were friends way before that.

It's only as i turn back away i see a tear drop from her perfect now unmasked face.

"Ready to go babe."

Graham was back, wine in hand and mine in his other.

"Yeah, let's go."

I refuse to look back, my future is right beside me, a man who'd never hurt me and love me for as long as i'd let him, whilst my first love was behind me in my past. I couldn't open up wounds that took so long to heal no matter how much my heart ached for me to do so.

I was done.


	2. Lonely Night's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter but it seemed better that way, next one is longer and flashbacks are always in Italic.

**Emma's POV**

Graham was snoring, i swear i think i need to invest in some ear plugs, he snores far too loud. Either way i can't sleep, plus i can't stop thinking about her.

"You can't sleep either kiddo?"

There was my dad two cups of cocoa in hand, sitting behind the kitchen table.

"Regina."

Man he knew me so well.

"Gina."

"But you're with Graham."

"Yeah...i know dad, but..."

"But you still miss her, i may be getting older sweetie but i'm not blind, I remember the first day you told me you were in love with her and whenever her name is mentioned your whole face lights up."

"She hurt me dad, i ...after everything we'd been through together i never thought she'd do that to me. Besides I've moved on, Graham loves me."

"He always has but the question is do you love him?"

"-"

"Exactly, don't settle for second best sweetie it's not fair on you or Graham. I'm not saying take her back i know what goes on in this town and what she's been up to since you broke up. She wasn't always this way and i know what she did to you and believe me she got more than a piece of my mind when you left, What i'm trying to say is just don't settle for the sake of it Emma."

 

 

* * *

 

**Regina's POV**

Abby left just before ten like always, no one was ever allowed to sleep over even after sex, that's all it was, casual no strings attached sex. I liked routine, i liked to know i was in control, that's what makes me feel safe these days. Dr Hopper, the shrink as Ruby likes to call him keeps telling me it's my way of coping with suppressed emotions, i don't know anymore.

I'd been angry all night, Abby knew it but knew better than to ask about it, only couples ask such things, distance was the key, that was one of my rules after Emma left.

If only Emma could do that with 'him', that's why most of the night I've spent tossing and turning in bed, not being able to sleep. All i can think about is him having his hands all over her, but how can i be angry, what right do i have to her any more. I use to be good friends with Graham but when Ruby told me nine months ago about them, that friendship went right out the window. He was always chasing after her but i never thought anything of it. I trusted Emma, i was her everything and she was mine. When we actually started dating Graham took the hint and as soon as we got engaged in college, he left for Boston shortly after. I thought he just had a teenage crush, sorta like that fool of a sheriff Sydney still has on me.

_**Flashback**_

_"It's all happening too fast Emma, we can do the whole marriage and children thing way down the line."_

_"Then why the fuck did YOU PROPOSE AND SAY THAT SHIT TO ME?!"_

_"Because i...we were fighting again and i got scared."_

_"Scared of what?"_

_"-"_

_"You know what don't even bother, i'm fed up of your bullshit Gina, i'm staying at M &M's tonight."_

_**End of flashback**_

I can still remember her storming out that night and the constant arguments that went on for months after until that night i made sure she wouldn't come back. I can still see her face when she walked in to our bedroom that night.

That very bedroom now feels lonely and empty. It lacks the laughter and youthful energy she brought into it and every other room that even now you can hear a pin drop. Silence, that's all that remains in this empty house, with memory's of yesterdays and what could of been, If only i'd of made her stay

My Emma, My Everything. That was my promise to her, that i failed to keep.


	3. Beautiful

**Emma's POV** :

The next three days went pretty quick, i was that busy helping with the wedding preparations which required all close friends of the bride to be involved which meant i didn't see Graham much. To be honest i didn't mind, i needed the space but it also meant i was confronted with Regina. I know her and Mary Margaret butt heads but they've been friends since elementary school, i at the end of the day i think M&M's only issue with Regina is me, she's always acted like the protective sister i never had.

I still thought she might chicken out of her bridesmaid duty's which consisted of me, her and Ruby. I should have known better when it comes to formal obligations she always see's them through, but promises to a girlfriend is a whole other story, not that i'm in slightest bit bitter or biased..well not much.

Speaking of bridal duty's i can't wait for this wedding to just hurry up already, who knew weddings could be so stressful. I'm in  
fairest of them all bridal boutique getting our last fittings done for the bridesmaid dresses which of course Ruby once again likes to make me  
feel guilty for missing.

_"It's your own fault if the dress is a bit tight, that's what you get for missing the first fitting...because you weren't here SWAN!_ "

It's true i couldn't exactly complain if the dress was a bit tight, i only gave Mary Margaret my measurements via text message. I'm just made up the dresses are not too princessy. I feared the bride to be would go bridezilla Disney style, but instead they're light emerald green with simple detailing and a slight v plunge in front. At least that's one bonus of this dress being a bit tight, it makes my boobs look great. I can't help but smile in the mirror, if you've got them flaunt them, that's what Ruby would say. Speaking of.

"Shit, hey Rubes, you mind giving me a hand... my zippers stuck."

"-"

"Ruby?"

"-"  
"She's outside arguing on the phone with Killian and Mary Margaret's next door going over hairstyle with Belle. Do you...do you need my..hel..assistance?"

I could hear the shake in Regina's usual confident voice stumble over the last few words. I knew this was a bad idea but what was i suppose to do, stay glued in this dress only to wreck it later. The bride would have a fit.

"It's just my zippers stuck, could you just...could you just unzip me please."

I open the dressing room curtain and let her inside, as soon as she shut the curtain behind her, well lets just say you could cut the tension with a knife. My eyes are trained on the floor but even i can feel her penetrating gaze staring at me through the mirror in front of us. There's only so long i can stare at the floor before i eventually look up and catch her eyes slightly cast turned down looking at my chest. I clear my throat and that seems to jerk her out of her temporary trance, which i'm not gonna lie did turn me on. This was why Boston was easier for me being away from her. When you're confronted with the real Regina in person it's very hard to remember she's mean't to be in your bad books.

"The dress looks good on you dear, but then again green always brings out the color in your eyes."

I could feel her fingers graze my back as she pulled the zipper free, sending shivers right up my back and once again her eyes are on me, but when i look in the mirror our eyes lock.

"Beautiful"

and suddenly just like that i'm transported back to our last year of high school all over again. It was New years eve and my Eighteenth, Regina had turned Eighteen in October. My dad had gone to visit Mum in New York for her big art exhibition, so i had the house to myself.

We'd obviously done stuff in the past but never gone further, we wanted to wait, well mainly Regina did. I'd never been overly confident in my body growing up, i didn't have many curves like the other girls in school, but the last two years in high school something just clicked and i just learned to accept myself the way i was and that last summer was when my confidence just seemed to blossom. By the time that night came well it was more than special and not just because of my new found body confidence, it was her, she made me feel like the prettiest and most confident woman in the world.

We rang in the new year together from my bedroom whilst the fireworks went off at the stroke of midnight. Without sounding like my dearest M&M it was indeed magical.

_**Flashback**_

_"I can't believe it took us this long to do that."_

_"I can because i wanted it to be when we were both ready, i wanted you to feel and see yourself the way i do."_

_"And what way is that Miss Regina Mills? I thought it was my breasts you liked feeling?"_

_"Well they are one of the things i like about you dear, just like that beautiful round shaped butt of yours, but no that's not the way i see you,_   
_that's just a part of you Emma."_

_"-"_

_"You Miss Emma Swan are the most beautiful woman i've ever laid eyes on, inside and out. That is how i truly see you."_

_"Really?"_

_"Beautiful."_

_**End of flashback**_

It was the way she stared at me after we made love.

"Beautiful."

It was that same look she was giving me now, only different i'm not underneath her and were both not naked for a start. Suddenly i feel really hot and clammy at the thought and i can tell she is too by the quick intake of breath she's just took and her bottom lip that's now pulled back between her teeth. I can still feel her hand slightly pressed to were she's just unzipped me about three inches above my butt. I wan't to grab her and pin her up against the wall, i can see her pupils have dilated just as i can tell without looking mine have too.

"Emma you finished? We gotta get this bachelorette party sorted for tonight, Kathryn's just picked M&M up so we can go get the Rabbit Whole set up, i'll meet you and Regina in the car?"

We both froze, shit.

"Okay, we won't be long, Regina was just helping me unzip my dress."

"Oh i bet she was."

I could hear her laughing all the way out of the shop. Well way to break a moment, but it was probably for the best, if Ruby hadn't have interrupted us i think some lines would have been cross and i don't want to hurt Graham like Regina hurt me. Damn things were complicated.

"I'll meet you in the car Em-ma."

I began to peel the dress down just a bit as she was leaving but she stopped as she opened the curtain.

"Beautiful." She said looking at me one last time and i swear this woman was playing with my emotions but every time she says that i revert back to my madly in love eighteen year old self all over again.

"And you always know the right things to say." I reply as my eyes fill up, it's not until i hear the door chime shut that i let the tears fall.


	4. The Party

**Regina's POV**

Being with Emma and Ruby reminded me of old times today, unlike the last couple of years. We managed to get the Rabbit Whole looking semi decent although i would have preferred the party be held in a much more refined establishment but like Emma said this was part of our history and it's where Mary Margaret would want it. All in all once it had some decent music and decorations up it looked like a completely different place.

"Come on Reggie...shots shots shots!" Screamed a rather intoxicated Ruby. How she was this drunk by eight o'clock was beyond me.

"I suppose in the spirit of the party the odd one won't harm." I grinned and knocked the shot back.

"Oh please, you use to do them every weekend a few years ago."

"Yes, back in college Ruby."

My phone started to vibrate.

"Oh someone's popular tonight."

It was the third text message.

"No one important."

**_I promise this is the last text that i'll send, i just want to know if i should come to your place after the party? Abby :)_ **

**_No don't bother, i won't be back till late. -R_ **

I know it sounded cold but she knew the ten o clock rule and i was beginning to think maybe Abby was starting to think more into our arrangement than i was and right now i couldn't care less. Right now my sole focus was on the woman in the tight pink dress laughing with M&M as they danced on the dance floor.

"Come on lets do some more shots and join the others for a dance, i know you remember how to let loose Reggie, so come on, let your hair down for one night."

* * *

**Emma's POV**

I couldn't believe how fast the night was going, it was just like a few years ago when we'd all hang out together obviously minus the stripper now grinding on a blushing Mary Margarets lap. By midnight some how we'd ended up in some club on the outskirts of town, by that point we were all just a bunch of happy slightly tipsy friends apart from Ruby who was rotten drunk, Kathryn offered to take a cab home with her but in the end it was Belle who went along with the bride to be. It had been a great night. The rest of us carried on happily dancing with no care in the world on the packed out dance floor. Who knew Storybrooke had a place like this.

"Emma, you still got moves girl!" Kathryn grinned as she was dancing up against some tall dark and handsome guy, I'm sure he dated Belle before she married August.

"She's always had moves."

I turn to take in Regina close by me, i guess i had lost track of what was going on, to busy enjoying myself. Our hips were practically brushing up against one another as we moved a long to the beat of the music and the heat in the club was not helping the sudden heat i was feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Damn straight and i got plenty of more." I couldn't help myself, this was our thing, our natural back and forth banter.

She stepped closer.

"I believe I've seen all your moves up close and personal dear, unless you've got knew moves I've yet to see."

We were practically breathing in each other we were so close.

"I..i need some air." And that's exactly what i did, i ran for the exit to get some air.

I stood back against the wall outside just trying to calm my raising heartbeat back down and hoping the cold air would knock some sense into my head.

"You'll catch your cold out here."

And there she was again, standing beside me, rubbing her hands up and down my arms.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to keep your arms warm, what does it look like, it's freezing out here."

"You know that's not what i mean't."

"We agreed to a truce for our friend remember? It was you who suggested it."

"I know but it's just..."

It's so hard not to just kiss her when she looks at me like i'm her everything when i know i'm not anymore.

"Just what Em-ma?"

"When we're around each other, it's harder than i thought. It's like nothing happened between us and we go back to just being our usually flirty selves. We can't do that. We are both in relationships and i know what it's like to have your heart stomped on by someone your love."

I have to stand my ground but it doesn't stop me from seeing the hurt expression on her face that is gone seconds later.

* * *

**Regina's POV**

"I know what it's like to have your heart stomped on by someone your love."

Those words are like a slap to the face and i can't help but close my eyes in that moment for it was i who caused her that pain.

"Me and Abby are not in a relationship and I'm sorry...i know i hurt your back then, but i didn't know how to open up."

"It's just took you three years to tell me you were sorry for cheating on me. That's three years too late, you never did tell me  
why you cheated on me with him."

"Does it matter now? You wouldn't understand."

"He was my step brother of course it matters! Don't presume to know what i can and can't understand. You don't know unless you tell me."

"We wanted different things back then."

"I'm not taking that bullshit Regina, that's no excuse to cheat. That may have been a reason to break up but not to cheat. You wanted to hurt me, for me to be so hurt that i'd break up with you instead. What was the real reason?"

I can see her pleading with me now as her hand grips tighter on my elbow.

"I'll tell you but not now, after the wedding?"

I will tell her but i can't do it now and risk her storming out of town before the wedding.

"I'm going back to Boston With Graham, but i could always stay another day, as long as i get some real answers? All cards on the table?"

"All cards on the table." I nodded.

"Before we go back in there, can you tell me at least one thing?"

"What?"

"If things were different would we want the same things now?"

"A real family home and children?"

"Yeah." She smiles nervously at me.

"If we'd talked about it now rather than back then yes."

She just smiles sadly and walks back into the club.

Of course things would be different now, i no longer bowed to my mothers demands for one. If only i could rewind time. Now i realize how late my apology was, i was just so focused on protecting Emma back then i didn't think of the future. I owed Emma the full truth even if it mean't she'd go on hating me for the rest of her life, it was the least i owed her. I'm done hiding the truth.


End file.
